Lógica? Isso não existe
by LikE aN anGeL
Summary: Será que o ódio permanece para sempre... Embora dois adolescentes tivessem descoberto que não, nada é tão fácil como parece...
1. Apenas o começo

- Harry, quando parares com essas poucas-vergonhas, vai ter à mesa dos Gryffindor! – Disse Hermione em tom de brincadeira. Harry parou de beijar Cho e deitou a língua de fora a Hermione, que se virou para entrar no salão. Enquanto Hermione e Ron se encaminhavam para os seus lugares ao fundo da mesa dos Gryffindor, algumas cabeças viraram-se e cochicharam.  
  
--  
  
Sim... Eles tinham mudado! Harry ainda tinha o seu cabelo preto desalinhado, mas os seus olhos superavam qualquer um. E graças ao quidditch, tinha agora uns músculos bem definidos que transpareciam nas suas roupas apertadas e justas ao corpo. Ron, usava agora o cabelo espetado. Nem parecia o mesmo Ron do 1º ano! Também tinha músculos, embora não tão definidos como os de Harry. Os dois rapazes tinham mudado bastante, mas nada se comparava à mudança de Hermione. Já não tinha um cabelo volumoso e desajeitado. Agora quase não tinha volume e consistia em caracóis perfeitos! O seu corpo tinha- se desenvolvido incrivelmente bem, tendo agora todas as curvas necessárias para que à sua passagem, os rapazes dissessem "ela parece uma deusa..." Isto tudo (e muito mais...), fazia com que fossem 3 dos 4 mais desejados de Hogwarts. O 4º era Draco Malfoy. Bom, esse não mudara grande coisa, principalmente no seu feitio. Continuava a usar o cabelo espetado (desde o 3º ano que o usava assim), continuava a ter os seus olhos azuis como o céu e o mar, e os seus músculos continuavam grandiosos como dantes. Para os olhos das outras pessoas, Malfoy não tinha mudado em nada... Mas algo estava diferente nele, e isso, só ele o sentia. Embora ainda não tivesse descoberto o quê, ele prometera descobrir a si próprio o que se passava!  
  
--  
  
Harry estava já sentado, mas continuava a mandar beijos apaixonados a Cho que se encontrava na mesa dos Ravenclaw. Hermione e Ron conversavam sobre o seu horário deste ano quando McGonnagal se fez ouvir no meio da multidão:

- Vamos dar início à selecção! Ela lá foi chamando todos os novos alunos que se distribuíram pelas várias equipas. Quando o último aluno foi seleccionado, Dumbledore tocou com o seu garfo no copo de cristal e todo o salão se calou para ouvir o discurso que este, todos os anos fazia.

- Boa noite Hogwarts! – Disse ele abrindo os braços. – Para os novos alunos, sejam bem-vindos. Para os restantes, cá estamos de novo... Bem, a floresta proibida – Fez uma pausa... – continua a ser proibida! – Disse esboçando um sorriso, ao qual todo o salão imitou. – Este ano vai ser um pouco diferente... Como todos vocês sabem, os nossos 4 fundadores, tinham algumas rivalidades, e um dia, eles decidiram fazer algo diferente! Reorganizaram a escola em apenas duas equipas.

Houve murmúrios por todos os lados, mas Dumbledore prosseguiu.

- Os Ravenclaw e os Hufflepuff passarão a ser uma equipa tal como os Slytherin e os Gryffindor. No final do jantar, gostava que os chefes de turma fossem ter comigo à sala do outro lado do corredor para mais informações. Mas isso, é só depois porque agora, ataquem a comida!! – E dito isto, sentou-se e a comida apareceu nos pratos.  
  
Draco Malfoy abandonou a mesa dos Slytherin e dirigiu-se à sala onde iria decorrer a reunião dos chefes de turma. Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com a sua maior inimiga em Hogwarts... Hermione Granger. Sentou-se na cadeira que estava na frente da rapariga, que lia um livro bastante grosso, e falou:

- Boa noite Sangue-de-lama...

- Olha Malfoy, – Hermione cortou-lhe a palavra. – Nem penses que eu vou aturar mais os teus insultos! Estou completamente farta! Percebeste?

- Sim. Perfeitamente... Sangue-de-lama! Depois de Malfoy dizer esta palavra, tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Hermione fechou o livro que estava a ler, levantou-se, e quando estava prestes a dar uma estalada a Malfoy, tropeça num dos tapetes que estava no chão e cai em cima do seu maior inimigo...

... E eu caí em cima do Malfoy. Foi uma sensação esquisita... As mãos dele, pousaram na minha cintura e os nossos narizes tocaram-se. Devemos ter ficado uns 10 segundos a olhar-nos olhos nos olhos. Eu queria sair dali porque afinal, tratava-se do imbecil do Malfoy, mas por outro lado, eu desejava beijá-lo. Foi uma incrível mistura de sentimentos... Quando os nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distância, Dumbledore, Mary Blood (chefe dos Hufflepuff) e Joseline Croft (chefe dos Ravenclaw) entraram na sala e tudo se perdeu.  
  
- Mione, estás acordada? Posso entrar?

Hermione reconheceu aquela voz... Tratava-se de Ginny. Arrumou o diário numa das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira e disse a Ginny para entrar.

- Isto de termos quartos individuais não me agrada! Ainda por cima, o meu é muito longe do teu... – Queixou-se Ginny.

- Eu até acho a ideia bastante agradável! Mas o facto de ter que conviver com os Slytherin todos os dias, é que me dá a volta ao estômago! – E dizendo isto, fez uma cara tão feia, que Ginny deve ter soltado a maior gargalhada de todos os tempos.  
  
Quando o "trio dourado" e Ginny chegaram ao salão, depararam-se com algo diferente. Em vez de 5 mesas, existiam apenas 3. A da esquerda tinha uma bandeira com amarelo e azul, logo, seria para os Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. A da direita, mostrava as cores vermelhas e verde. Ao fundo do salão encontrava-se uma 3ª mesa, a dos professores. Malfoy já estava sentado quando os quatro chegaram. Hermione achou os incaracterizáveis mosaicos do chão bastante interessantes... E ele, quando reparou que ela tinha entrado no salão, começou a brincar com os ovos que tinha no prato.

- Qual é a primeira aula do dia? – Perguntou Harry quando já estavam sentados.

- Histuquiria dos quiddatch. – Respondeu Ron com a boca cheia de ovos e sumo de manga.

- Pois... Não percebi nada do que disseste com isso tudo na boca! Hermione que aula vamos ter?

Hermione estava tão absorvida nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou que Harry a chamava...

- Hermione chamada ao salão de Hogwarts! Está aí alguém? – Disse, olhando através dos seus óculos.

Ron não se conseguiu conter... Abriu a boca, e os ovos já mastigados caíram no prato.

- RON! – Finalmente, Hermione acordara do transe. – QUE NOJO!!

Harry agarrado à barriga quase caía da cadeira, o que provocou ainda mais risos! Aquela manhã estava a ser agradável mas, Hermione, não podia continuar a evitar aquele que mais odiava... ou amava... ela sentia-se confusa! Então, foi à procura daqueles olhos azuis com que sonhava durante a noite, e desejava durante o dia, desde a chegada a Hogwarts. Procurou-os por toda a mesa, até que os encontrou. Durante momentos, os olhos azuis como o céu e o mar, encontraram-se com os castanhos chocolate que transmitiam confiança. Esse momento foi curto pois logo de seguida, fingiram olhar para outro lugar... Mas, ambos sabiam que era inevitável, eles não se podiam evitar e por isso, mais uma vez, os azuis revelaram o infinito e os castanhos a segurança de um mundo só deles.


	2. A Primavera da esperança e o Inverno do ...

Capítulo II – A Primavera da esperança e o Inverno do desespero  
  
Novembro tinha finalmente chegado. E com ele veio a neve, a chuva e o vento. Já se tinham passado dois meses desde o início das aulas, dois longos e árduos meses, e os Gryffindor já estavam fartos dos Slytherin!... Era sempre assim quando o Inverno chegava. Hermione detestava esta estação fria e sentia-se deprimida... Era como se a esperança desse lugar ao desespero. E isto, dizia ela, em relação aos estudos e ao amor... O pior (ou talvez o melhor), é que este ano, ela enganava-se redondamente...  
  
- Quinta-feira... Vamos ter poções! Não era melhor irmos andando para a sala de aula? – Perguntou Hermione que já acabara o pequeno-almoço.

- Sim. É melhor irmos porque o Snape não descansa enquanto não nos tirar, pelo menos, cem pontos!

- Não te preocupes Harry. – Disse Ron que metia o último pedaço da torrada na boca. – Se ele tira pontos aos Gryffindor, também tira aos Slytherin! Afinal, somos toda uma equipa! – Finalizou em tom irónico.

- Sabes Ron, tu às vezes demonstras a pouca inteligência que tens! – Disse Hermione começando a rir.

Riram até chegarem à porta da sala de poções. Respiraram fundo, entraram, e o pesadelo daquela aula começava, outra vez, e como muitas mais naquele ano.

- Depois de juntarem os três pêlos de Thestral, deixem a poção repousar durante cinco minutos, e têm a poção da invisibilidade pronta. Embora ninguém prestasse atenção a Snape, ele falava e escrevia os ingredientes no quadro. – Agora, por favor, façam a vossa poção.

As poções de Hermione e Harry ficaram perfeitas! A de Ron só fez desaparecer a sua cabeça, o que foi bastante engraçado. Snape não tirou pontos a Gryffindor por este incidente, nem pelo de Neville que espalhou a sua poção pela sala.

- Eu disse-vos! Aquele Snape é demasiado previsível para a mente evoluída de Ronald Weasley! – E dito isto, deu uma gargalhada tão aguda, que fez com que todos os que estavam no mesmo corredor que eles, os olhassem com cara de troll!

- Que é que vocês vão fazer na tarde livre? – Perguntou Harry. – Eu vou passar a tarde com a Cho. Alguém quer vir?

- Não! – Responderam Hermione e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou ficar na sala comum a fazer os tpc's todos que tenho em atraso! – Disse Hermione.

- E eu vou ficar com a Hermione na sala comum. Também tenho tpc's por fazer! – Ron estava a mentir, claro! Mas a única coisa que ele não queria, era passar a tarde a servir de velinha!  
  
Já passava das dez horas quando Harry entrou na sala comum. Hermione e Ron não tinham descido para jantar de tão obcecados que estavam pelos tpc's (pelo menos no caso da Hermione). O tempo passou... Da última vez que Hermione olhara para o relógio, era meia-noite e dez minutos e, ainda havia pelo menos sete pessoas na sala comum. Nos cinco minutos que se seguiram, o silêncio quase tomou conta da sala, mas, antes de este ter tempo para se refugiar naquele compartimento, alguém se dirigiu a Hermione.

- Ui... A ratinha de biblioteca ainda está acordada...

Hermione tentou não ligar... Mas era impossível! Aqueles olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro tiravam-na do sério... Hermione suspirou e muito lentamente fechou o livro que estava a ler e levantou-se.

- Responde-me sua Sangue-de-lama miserável!

Hermione teve que responder. – Que é que disseste Malfoy?

- Sinceramente, não sei como podem existir pessoas tão miseráveis e nojentas como tu, Sangue-de-lama asquerosa! – Draco tinha atingido o limite, e ele sabia-o...

E, foi naquele momento que, os olhos castanhos não aguentaram mais e ficaram vermelhos! Hermione deu um passo atrás, mas não era capaz de ficar ali! Deu por si a correr o máximo que as suas pernas aguentavam, e na sua face, escorriam lágrimas de ódio que morriam na sua boca. Não queria saber para onde estava a correr. Queria apenas que os seus pés a levassem para um sítio onde se sentisse bem (se é que isso ainda era possível). Eles ouviram as suas preces pois levaram-na até ao lago, onde a lula gigante brincava com a água. Ainda a chorar, olhou a lua que brilhava mais que nunca, e sussurrou "eu só queria ser feliz...". Não obteve resposta (pelo menos da lua), e fechou os olhos.

- E porque é que não és feliz? Hermione conhecia aquela voz... O seu príncipe, o seu sonho, mas que naquele momento, não era mais que um pesadelo...

- Porque pessoas como tu transformam a minha vida num inferno. – E dizendo isto, olhou penetrantemente o infinito dos olhos do seu amado.

- Hermione... Eu queria... Bem... – Draco baixou a cabeça e olhou o chão. Para ele, um Malfoy, não era fácil pedir desculpa. – Eu... Queria... Quer dizer, quero...

- Diz de uma vez Malfoy! – Disse Hermione enervada.

Draco respirou fundo. – Eu quero pedir desculpa pelo que disse lá em cima! – Ele falou depressa, mas Hermione percebeu o que ele dissera. E os olhos castanhos tornaram-se novamente vermelhos. – Hermione, eu disse alguma coisa de m...

Hermione nem o deixou acabar a frase e abraçou-se a ele. Ela estava gelada, pois esquecera-se do manto, então Malfoy, sem saber bem o que estava a fazer, pôs o manto à volta de ambos e agarrou as duas partes dele, na cintura dela. Naquele momento deu-se um choque. Entre o ódio e o amor, entre eles, entre a natureza, e entre o mundo. A lua que dantes brilhava como uma chama que nunca se apaga, foi tapada por nuvens gélidas, que deixaram cair pequenos flocos de neve. Flocos, esses que, segundo Dumbledore, a única testemunha daquela cena, eram lágrimas de um céu que chora por um amor impossível. Eles nem pareciam ter notado na neve que lhes caía em cima das cabeças. Ali abraçados, estavam num mundo só deles. Para Hermione aquele momento era perfeito, mas Draco, achou que havia silêncio a mais e decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Acho que o meu coração vai explodir.

E, pela primeira vez, Hermione viu um sorriso sincero naquele rosto lindo que ela amava! Sim, agora ali com ele, ela já não tinha duvidas. Ela amava- o e não tinha medo de o dizer, para si, por enquanto.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso. Ele passou o seu nariz por toda a cara dela, como que a dar-lhe beijos. Segundos depois, o seu nariz parou junto do dela e as suas bocas ficaram próximas... Hermione pôs os braços à volta do pescoço dele. Estiveram assim num beijo apaixonado, vários minutos até que Hermione o largou e lhe disse quatro simples palavras, mas que magoaram o complexo coração de Malfoy.

- Eu... Não posso! Desculpa. – E como que aterrorizada com o que acabara de fazer, correu para o castelo. Chegou exausta, ao retrato de uma senhora que parecia uma deusa de tão bonita que era.

- Hermione, querida, que tens? – Perguntou Strawberry, um pouco preocupada.

- Não tenho nada... Rolevute!

O retrato desviou-se para deixar passar a menina. Hermione deitou-se na cama e fixou o tecto escuro do seu quarto... Aquele silêncio absorvia os seus pensamentos, e então, decidiu meter-se debaixo do chuveiro... A água quente espetava-se no seu corpo gelado e não tardou muito, até a água se misturar com as lágrimas que caíam dos seus olhos. Aquilo tudo era confuso demais para a cabeça dela. Ela gostava, mas também odiava! Ela queria, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia! Porque tinha de acontecer com ela?! Hermione tentava encontrar resposta a esta pergunta quando entrou novamente no seu quarto, e viu que Malfoy estava sentado na sua cama. Ele rapidamente se levantou...

– Hermione, – começou – Porque fugiste daquela maneira?

- Por favor Malfoy, sai do meu quarto!

- Não Hermione! Não vou sair enquanto não ouvir uma explicação! – Neste mesmo momento, Draco percebeu o que se passava com ele... Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado...

Hermione começou a gritar – Aquilo foi um erro Malfoy! Eu odeio-te!!

- Não odeias nada! – Draco também começara a gritar...

- Odeio sim! Isto é um pesadelo... – Deu um passo em frente. – Por favor, esquece-me! Malfoy baixou de novo a voz. - Não posso... Tu já estás aqui! – E dito isto, levou a mão ao peito, no sítio onde se encontra o coração.

Hermione nem acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir... Malfoy não deixou que ela respondesse. Abraçou-a e ambos caíram no chão.

_Deixem mensagens pa minh!! =D _


	3. As coisas boas não duram para sempre

A claridade penetrava no quarto de Hermione, quando esta acordou. Os lençóis não estavam puxados, mas ela sentia-se quente... Abriu os olhos, e viu que dois braços a abraçavam. Virou-se para olhar Draco e viu que ele também a olhava.

- Desta vez não vais fugir! – Disse-lhe deitando a língua de fora.

Hermione encostou a sua cabeça no peito musculado de Draco e disse, – Eu nunca mais vou fugir de ti. – E fechou os olhos. Passaram assim momentos, e Hermione voltou a falar... - Draco, e agora? Não podemos contar a ninguém que estamos juntos...

- Eu já pensei nisso! – Disse com um sorriso triunfante. – Fingimos que somos inimigos, mas todos os dias, eu venho ver-te!

- Para ti é tudo tão fácil e belo...

Draco sentou-se e encarou Hermione. Acariciou a sua face, abraçou-a e sussurrou ao seu ouvido. - Não... O meu mundo só é lindo, porque tu fazes parte dele!  
  
Os dias deram lugar a semanas, e as semanas aos meses. Entre Draco e Hermione tudo corria bem. Fingiam que se odiavam durante o dia, o que era bastante engraçado para ambos, e durante a noite eram como dois amantes... Tentando fugir do inevitável.  
  
Hermione e Draco beijavam-se apaixonadamente. Como se o amanhã não existisse, quando alguém bateu à porta do quarto. Ambos se assustaram, e ambos pensaram a mesma coisa, "e agora?". Hermione pediu a Draco que se escondesse debaixo da cama, e este assim o fez. Bateram outra vez à porta...

- Entre! – Gritou Hermione. - A maçaneta rodou... E Harry entrou no quarto. (Hermione respirou fundo....)

- Olá Hermione! Malfoy?!... Podes sair daí e explicar o que estás a fazer no quarto da Hermione se fazes o favor? – Disse Harry com toda a calma mas dentro do manto, agarrando bem a sua varinha.

Draco saiu do seu esconderijo, e Hermione contou tudo a Harry. Este, parecia petrificado...

- Mas... Vocês... Odiavam-se!

- Harry... Já a Pandora dizia que "a linha que está entre o ódio e o amor é muito fina..." Mas, por favor, não contes a ninguém! Harry sorriu...

– Não te preocupes Hermione, não vou contar! Já que estão "ocupados" eu volto depois! – Mal disse isto, levantou-se e quando estava prestes a abandonar o quarto, Hermione chamou-o.

- Harry... Obrigada! – E deu-lhe um abraço.

- Sempre que precisares. – E retribuiu o abraço que mostrava o quanto se adoravam. Harry deixou o quarto, deixando-os sozinhos...

- Tinhas de o abraçar?

- O quê?

- Sim Hermione... Já não basta todos se babarem por onde passas, agora também vais andar a dar abraços a todos...

Draco só sentiu a mão de Hermione bater com toda a força na sua face.

- Eu não dou abraços a todos! O Harry é o meu melhor amigo. E eu era incapaz de dar a mais alguém a não seres tu ou ele! – Hermione preparava-se para sair do quarto, quando Draco a agarrou e encostou o seu corpo ao dela. Apertou a cintura dela contra a sua e começou a dar-lhe beijos no pescoço. Quando chegou ao ouvido sussurrou "Desculpa", e juntou os lábios aos de Hermione, num beijo de desejo ao qual ela correspondeu.

- E se fizéssemos uma canção? – Disse Draco de repente.

- Uma canção? Para quê?

- Para quando não estivermos juntos, nos lembrarmos um do outro!

A ideia tinha agradado a Hermione. E assim, passaram toda a tarde daquele Domingo a fazer a sua canção.

- Nunca pensei que poderia sentir-me assim. Como se nunca tivesse visto o céu antes. Quero desaparecer dentro do teu beijo... Cada dia te amo mais e mais. Escuta o meu coração. Consegues ouvi-lo contar? Volta para mim e perdoa tudo... As estações podem mudar de Inverno para Primavera. Mas eu amo- te até ao fim dos tempos... Aconteça o que acontecer... Aconteça o que acontecer... Hei-de amar-te até ao dia da minha morte. De repente, o mundo parece o local perfeito. De repente, mexe-se com uma graciosidade de tal modo perfeita. De repente, a minha vida, não parece assim tão vã. Tudo gira à tua volta. E não há montanha demasiado alta. Nenhum rio demasiado largo. Canta esta canção, e estarei ao teu lado... As nuvens negras podem acumular... As estrelas podem colidir... Mas eu amo-te para toda a eternidade... Aconteça o que acontecer... Aconteça o que acontecer... Hei-de amar-te...

- Simplesmente perfeito! És um génio amor!

- Pois... Eu sei Draco! – Disse Hermione rindo.

- Está na hora do jantar... Vou descer para comer qualquer coisa e depois já não volto porque tenho tpc's atrasados! Amanhã à mesma hora, eu venho ver- te Julieta!

- Vou morrer de saudades, Romeu.

Deram um beijo mais demorados do que todos os outros, não sabiam bem porquê, e quando sentiram necessidade de respirar pararam, e Draco saiu...  
  
- Boa noite meninos!

- Olá Hermione! – Responderam Harry e Ron.

Hermione e Harry passaram todo o jantar com risinhos e olhares suspeitos...

- Bem... Vocês são mesmo estranhos! – Disse Ron que tentava apanhar do ar, mas sem sucesso.

- Nós? Só estamos a rir Ron! – Respondeu Hermione com a cara mais inocente que sabia fazer.

- Enfim... Vou aturar uns Slytherin na sala comum! Até logo. – Dito isto, Ron levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora do salão.

Harry apontou para o fundo da sua mesa, onde Pansy tentava a sua sorte com Malfoy. Hermione não se conseguiu controlar, e dirigiu-se a eles sem saber muito bem o que fazia. Quando lá chegou, disse a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Malfoy, temos que falar sobre o baile de final de ano... Importaste de vir comigo?

- Ele agora está ocupado comigo! Volta mais logo. – Disse Pansy tentando abraçar Draco.

- Tira daqui o braço Pansy! Eu vou contigo Hermione.

- Hermione? Drakie, chamaste-a Hermione?

- Pansy querida... Vê se limpas os ouvidos! Eu disse Granger.

Draco levantou-se, e abandonou o salão acompanhado de Hermione. Quando eles já não se viam, Pansy saiu também a correr.

O casalinho dirigiu-se para uma sala de aula vazia. Percorreram todo o caminho em silêncio. Quando lá chegaram, Hermione explodiu!

- Ela estava a tentar beijar-te!

- Mione, eu resisti! E foi para casos destes que fizemos a canção! Podias ter deitado tudo a perder. Hermione abraçou Draco.

– Oh amor, eu quero-te! Estou farta destas mentiras...

- Eu também. Mas tem que ser assim. Pelo menos até ao final do ano... Tem paciência! Passado algum tempo, saíram da sala. Hermione saiu primeiro e de seguida saiu Draco... Ambos se dirigiram para a sala comum, esperando que o dia seguinte fosse melhor.  
  
Pansy saiu do salão a correr e foi para a torre das corujas. Ela, embora o aparentasse, não era burra e percebeu que Draco tinha chamado a Granger de Hermione. Já na torre, escreveu uma mensagem para Lucius Malfoy. "O seu filho anda metido com uma Sangue-de-lama. Achei que devia avisa-lo. Atenciosamente, Pansy." Depois de arranjar uma coruja e mandar a carta, riu maleficamente e grunhiu algo que se pareceu com "A Granger vai-se arrepender de se ter metido com o meu Drakie!"

Já no meio da manhã seguinte, Harry, Ron e Hermione dirigiam-se para a cabana de Hagrid onde iam ter Cuidados Com As Criaturas Mágicas, quando uma coruja deixa cair uma carta aos pés de Hermione. Ao princípio, esta pareceu um pouco confusa, mas quando acabou de ler, sorriu e continuou a andar em direcção à cabana.

- O que dizia a carta? – Quis saber Ron curioso.

- Err... Nada do teu interesse! – Hermione respondeu, começando a andar mais depressa.

- A Hermione está mesmo estranha! Não achas Harry?

- Hum... Nem por isso. Ela está normalíssima. – Disse Harry, começando a correr para apanhar Hermione e deixando o amigo com cara de troll para trás.

- A carta era dele não era? O que dizia?

Hermione sorriu... – Sim, era do Draco. E dizia, "aconteça o que acontecer, eu hei-de sempre amar-te!". – Disse Hermione com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
  
- Bom, 'oje trouxe os 'xplogentos 'pa se divertirem c'eles! Mas tenham cuidado com... – Uma coruja entrou pela cabana. – Uma coruja a estas horas? Esquisito... – Hagrid leu a carta e em seguida falou com cara de poucos amigos. – Salvo p'la coruja! Malfoy, o teu pai t'á à tua 'xpera no gabinete do Dumbledore.

Draco arrumou os livros, piscou disfarçadamente o olho à sua Mione, e saiu da aula feliz! Pensando que não tinha que aturar mais baboseiras do Hagrid. Mal chegou ao pé da Fénix que guarda o escritório de Dumbledore, esta moveu-se mostrando as escadas. Draco subiu-as e bateu à porta. Ouviu-se um "entra" do lado de dentro, e este, rodou a maçaneta.

_Maix um capítulo! Até agora não tem sido nada de especial mas é a minha 1ª... Reviews sff =D _


	4. O expresso da meia noite

Draco já estava sentado ao lado de Lucius, e Dumbledore levantava-se para os deixar a sós. Mal Dumbledore fechou a porta, Lucius levantou-se e ordenou que Draco fizesse o mesmo. Parecia estar chateado com qualquer coisa... E Draco temia que fosse, o que na realidade, era!

- Bem Draco... Ouvi umas coisas que não me deixaram nada contente!

- O quê pai?

- Não te faças de santinho Draco... Sabes muito bem ao que me refiro! – Lucius parecia profundamente irritado e não estava com disposição para conversas. Mas Draco não ia confessar... Nem que lhe mandasse com um Avada Kedavra!

- Não pai... Não sei ao que se refere.

- Não? Então eu explico... Refiro-me ao caso que tu tens com uma daquelas sangues-de-lama nojentas que por aí andam! Hermione Granger, diz-te alguma coisa?...

- A Hermione não é nojenta! – Afinal, não foi preciso um feitiço... Lucius sabia as palavras que devia usar para que ele confessasse. Conhecia-o bem, infelizmente. Draco reparou no que tinha dito, tarde demais. – Quero dizer... A Granger.

Lucius pegou na sua bengala, que tinha a cabeça de uma cobra, e foi em direcção a Draco.

- Draco... Draco... Sou teu pai. A mim nem tu, nem ninguém me engana! – Lucius levantou a bengala e quando a baixou fez questão de bater com ela na cara de Draco. O lábio deste começou a sangrar e a doer-lhe como nunca nada lhe doera. Mas nem uma lágrima iria sair dos seus olhos azuis... Ele não ia dar esse prazer a Lucius.

– Quero que acabes imediatamente com essa rapariga! Fui suficientemente claro? – Perguntou Lucius voltando a levantar a sua bengala.

Draco tinha medo... Apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Então agora sai daqui para eu poder continuar a conversa com Dumbledore, que tu interrompeste! Quando chegarem as férias do Verão, falaremos sobre o teu castigo.

Draco correu até à porta, ainda com a mão no lábio de onde o sangue caía, como meninos que correm e brincam livremente. Correu para a enfermaria. Sabia que Madame Pomfrey faria um escândalo por um simples corte no lábio, mas pelo menos ficaria bem tratado. Correu que nem um louco.

- Onde é que fez isto menino Malfoy?

Draco não respondeu logo... Passados segundos, a sua voz ecoou na sala vazia. – Tropecei numa pedra e caí.

A enfermeira acabou de fazer o curativo em silêncio... Quando acabou e se preparava para deixar Draco sozinho disse-lhe apenas, – O menino não é distraído para andar aí a tropeçar... Mas eu vou fingir que acredito. – E piscou-lhe o olho. Draco ficou um pouco chocado com aquilo mas fez um sorriso e abandonou o compartimento.

Ao chegar à porta, o toque da entrada soou, e ele viu Hermione ao fundo do corredor. Sem pensar em mais nada, correu na direcção contrária e foi para onde tudo aquilo começara... O lago. Sentou-se na frente dele e cruzou os braços. Ao olhar aquela água cristalina e reluzente com a qual a lula gigante brincava alegremente, uma pequena lágrima, inesperadamente, percorreu o seu rosto... Porque é que ele tinha que ter um pai assim? Porque é que ligavam tanto ao sangue? Porque é que... Ele não podia ser feliz?!

No céu, passavam sobre ele nuvens brancas. Sorriu quando viu uma que se parecia com um coração... Não sabia o que fazer! Permaneceu ali, até que o branco deu lugar ao rosa, amarelo e vermelho. O sol punha-se com umas cores magníficas! Eram horas do jantar, mas aquilo era bonito demais para não ser visto. Continuou sentado e observou tudo, até as estrelas se instalarem no seu céu escuro. Deviam ser umas onze horas quando se levantou. Limpou uma última lágrima, e começou a andar em direcção ao castelo. Não iria contar a Hermione nada do que se passara porque, afinal, só faltavam dois meses para o final das aulas... Ele aguentaria até ao fim! Deve ter demorado cerca de trinta minutos a chegar à sala comum. Pensou que devia ser bastante tarde pois já ninguém se encontrava lá, e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Mais um dia de Primavera amanhecia em Hogwarts. Para muitos, um dia lindo! Para poucos, era apenas mais um...

Hermione desceu as escadas e foi ter com Ron e Harry que a esperavam junto à lareira.

- Bom dia meninos! – Disse energicamente.

- Ai... Logo de manhã com essa energia toda! – Ron bocejava cheio de sono.

Hermione apenas sorriu e começou a andar em direcção ao quadro, o que fez com que Ron dissesse a Harry, "ela anda maluquinha..."

Os três encaminhavam-se para os seus lugares quando Malfoy, Crabe e Goyle se levantaram e começaram a sair do salão. Hermione ainda tentou olhar Draco, mas este parecia não querer confronta-la, o que a deixou pensativa. "Será que ele não me viu?", pensou... "Ou será que voltou a ser o antigo Malfoy?", falou outra voz. "Não! Ele mudou..." Ela não queria acreditar naquilo que pensava, "Espero eu...".

Assim se passou uma semana. Com Hermione a tentar falar com Draco, e este sempre a esquivar-se. Ele não aparecia no salão às mesmas horas que ela, nas aulas sentava-se o mais longe possível e já nem na sala comum ele se via. Mas Hermione precisava saber o que se passava! E um dia, decidiu esperar por ele na sala comum... O relógio tocou as nove horas. As dez. As onze... Por volta das onze e trinta, Hermione sentiu os seus olhos fechar. Aconchegou-se mais no cadeirão e adormeceu pensando em Draco, sem saber que naquele exacto instante, alguém também pensava nela.  
  
Draco desceu as escadas que conduziam à sala comum esperando que ninguém lá estivesse. Para sua surpresa, viu uma menina, que parecia um anjo, a dormir profundamente, num cadeirão. Aproximou-se e viu que era Hermione que ali estava. Baixou-se e acariciou os seus cabelos... Provavelmente pela última vez. Beijou a sua testa muito suavemente, agarrou nas malas, olhou mais uma vez em volta e preparou-se para abandonar a sala. Algo o impedia... Era difícil fugir daquela maneira! E a presença de Hermione não facilitava. Agarrou num pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete que colocou no manto da sua amada. Pegou novamente nas malas e caminhou para o retrato. Quando este se abriu, olhou uma última vez para trás e sorriu pensando que iria guardar aquela imagem, estivesse onde estivesse. E, assim, numa noite, fugiu daquilo que sem saber, levava consigo num sítio que não pensava ter... O amor que existia dentro do seu coração!  
  
Draco chegou ao portão da escola à meia-noite em ponto. Olhou em volta para ter a certeza de que ninguém o observava e montou na sua vassoura. Infelizmente, não viu que uma figura com um grande capuz preto o observava cada movimento seu, da orla da floresta proibida.

_Mais um capítulo! ihih_

_Pandora - winda, bigada pela review! =) xpero que continues a gostar da fic _


	5. Simplesmente, Só!

- Hermione acorda!

Hermione abriu os olhos. As suas costas doíam-lhe imenso, pois o cadeirão não era propriamente confortável.

- Dormiste aqui? – Perguntou Harry.

- Acho que sim. Que horas são?

Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao olhar o relógio. – Faltam cinco minutos para as aulas começarem! Vamos, depressa. Harry e Ron dirigiram-se para Artes Divinatórias e Hermione para Aritmância.

- Depois da aula, vai ter ao lago... – Gritou Ron já no meio do corredor.  
  
Quando Hermione chegou ao lago, os dois rapazes já lá estavam.

– Então como foi a vossa aula? – Perguntou, sentando-se no meio dos dois.

- Não sei... Adormeci a meio. – Disse Ron entre gargalhadas.

- A mim, disse-me que só tenho mais um ano e meio, no máximo, de vida. E depois acrescentou, "vejo algo das Trevas a querer matar-te! Vais passar por grandes desafios... E, por um, não vais conseguir passar!" – Harry disse isto com voz de Trelawney, o que fez com que Hermione começasse a rir histericamente.

- Cada vez mais original! – Disse ainda a rir.

- E se fossemos dar um mergulho? – Ron levantou-se, tirou o manto e começou a andar em direcção ao lago.

Hermione olhou para Harry em sinal de reprovação, mas este apenas disse "boa ideia", e foi ter com o amigo. Hermione ficou a vê-los mergulhar e voltarem para cima, chapinhar e tentar molha-la. Mas uma vez, eles não voltaram... Hermione começou a ficar preocupada e levantou-se. Chamou os seus nomes mas eles não responderam. Começou a andar em direcção ao lago. Quando a água já chegava à sua cintura, algo puxou as suas pernas, e esta foi arrastada para baixo de água. Quando conseguiu voltar à superfície, olhou em volta, e viu Harry e Ron a rir como se aquilo tivesse uma piada extraordinária. A princípio ficou chateada... Mas logo se deixou seduzir e começou a rir também. Hermione tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do manto e tentou perceber o que estava lá escrito. Estava amassado e molhado... Era impossível!

- Deita isso fora! Vamos para o salão porque o almoço já deve estar a ser servido.

Deitou o bocado indecifrável fora como Ron lhe dissera, e começou a correr para o salão. Antes de entrarem secaram as roupas com um simples feitiço.  
  
Todo o salão se calou... Dumbledore levantou-se com uma cara esquisita.

- Aconteceu algo de que devo avisa-los. Vou directo ao assunto... Presume-se que durante a noite, Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado, raptou um dos nossos alunos! O aluno desaparecido é, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione deixou cair o garfo que segurava na mão e toda a escola a olhou. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas não podia chorar ali. Sorrateiramente, saiu do salão, mas Pansy reparou nela. Hermione correu até entrar na sala comum. Afundou-se no chão duro e deixou que as lágrimas corressem.

- Sangue-de-lama estúpida. Pensavas que ias ficar com o Malfoy para ti?

Hermione olhou para Pansy. Ela sabia... Aquilo tudo era obra dela!

- Onde é que está o Draco?

- O pai deve estar a tortura-lo por se ter metido contigo... Enfim! – Disse Pansy com cara de desprezo ao olhar Hermione nos olhos.

- Tu não tens coração?

Pansy riu maleficamente. – Porque havia de ter? Draco não me escolheu... E agora deve estar a sofrer as consequências!

Hermione deu, com toda a sua força, uma chapada a Pansy. Quando esta se preparava para fazer o mesmo, viu que Hermione já tinha a sua varinha em riste.

- Espero que a tua alma, se é que a tens, não acorde nunca mais! Petrificus Totalus! – Hermione disse isto com tanta convicção que até chegou a meter medo! Saiu da sala comum e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca. Ali ninguém a incomodaria.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro... – Draco? Ah... Desculpe professora McGonnagal.

- Dormiste aqui durante toda a tarde. Acho melhor ires para a sala comum. Chamaste-me de Draco?

- Não, não 'stora!

- Então, até amanhã. – McGonnagal saiu da biblioteca deixando Hermione de novo sozinha.

As aulas da manhã seguinte foram extremamente secantes, e Hermione não prestou atenção a nenhuma. Embora o corpo estivesse ali, a sua cabeça vagueava bem longe de Hogwarts. No meio da aula de Transfiguração, Dumbledore pediu que ela fosse ao seu gabinete.

- Por favor, senta-te! – Pediu ele delicadamente. – Chamei-te porque falta muito pouco para o final do ano e queria que organizasses o baile de despedida.

Hermione respirou fundo. Não tinha paciência para organizar um baile naquele momento... Mas não quis desiludir Dumbledore e mostrou algumas das suas ideias, o que por momentos a fez esquecer de Draco.

- "ptimo! Acho que toda a escola vai adorar. – Atrás dos óculos de meia- lua, os olhos de Dumbledore fizeram uma expressão de tanta animação que Hermione soltou um sorriso. – Como sei que vais ter agora uma prova deixo- te ir embora. Mas pensa nalguma coisa para o tecto!

- Sim, vou pensar. - Hermione levantou-se e começou a andar em direcção à porta. De repente parou, voltou-se e falou novamente. - É mesmo verdade que o Draco está... – Ainda não conseguia dizer aquilo.

- Morto?! Até agora não conseguimos descobrir nada do paradeiro dele... Mas não acredito nisso. Ele é forte. Não se deixa derrotar assim por qualquer coisa.

Hermione olhou o chão e sorriu. Quem lhe dera conseguir acreditar naquilo que Dumbledore lhe dizia.

- Rolevute. – Exclamou, e o quadro moveu-se. Já na sala comum, ouviu algumas raparigas a inventarem histórias completamente estúpidas pelo que se passara com Pansy. Foi encontrar Harry e Ron junto a uma janela.

- Até logo Harry. – Ron levantou-se e subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório. Hermione sentou-se na cadeira que agora estava vazia.

– Que é que lhe deu?

- Bem... Ele descobriu o que se passa contigo... E o caso do Malfoy... E não aceitou muito bem... Vou ter com ele ao quarto. Até logo. – E sem que Hermione pudesse responder, levantou-se a saiu da sala. Esta ficou imóvel a olhar pela janela. Para os montes que se atravessavam na sua frente.  
  
Os dias passaram e, rapidamente, deram lugar ao último... O dia do baile. Por todos os lados se viam rapazes a escolherem os seus pares, raparigas com vestidos, e muito entusiasmo. Hermione passava no meio de tudo aquilo e sentia-se distante. Vários rapazes a tinham convidado mas ela dissera a todos que não. Ela nem iria ao baile... Sem Draco, nada daquilo fazia sentido! Hermione estava sentada na cama, a escrever no seu diário, quando surpreendentemente, Ginny entra sem bater com um embrulho.

- Não dava muito jeito bater, por isso, entrei logo. Primeiro, quero que saibas que deves seguir o teu coração! Escolheste o Malfoy por alguma razão... Só quero que sejas feliz. – Fez um sorriso ao qual Hermione correspondeu, embora fosse um sorriso triste. – Em segundo lugar, trouxe-te um presente. Gastei todas as minhas economias, mas acho que valeu a pena. E em terceiro lugar, vou-me embora! – Disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Espero que gostes. – Disse fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione ficou um pouco confusa. O que seria aquilo? Desapertou o laço azul que estava envolta da caixa e de seguida tirou a tampa. De dentro da caixa saltou um cartão que dizia: "Ele queria que fosses feliz... Por favor, não morras dentro de ti. Da tua Weasleyzitah, Ginny!" Hermione sorriu. Olhou para dentro da caixa e ficou atónica. Nem sabia o que pensar. Tirou lá de dentro um grande vestido preto com três riscas azuis que davam a volta a todo o vestido. Era de uma época medieval pois tinha uma pequena cauda e as mangas em forma de sino. Os sapatos eram da cor das três riscas. Era, simplesmente, lindo!  
  
Hermione levantou a cabeça e empurrou as portas do salão. Quando entrou, ficou parada para ver o belo trabalho que Dumbledore fizera. O chão era de gelo, mas não escorregava, como é óbvio. Ao fundo do salão, havia uma grande entrada para a secção de fotos, mas à sua frente estava uma cascata de água quente. A água quente da cascata ao cair na fria do chão, formava borboletas brilhantes que passados segundos desapareciam. A única iluminação da sala vinha do tecto. Este mostrava apenas a lua no seu céu escuro. Estava tão brilhante, que conseguia iluminar todo o salão. Quando olhou novamente para baixo, viu que todo o salão a observava. Ginny sorriu e foi ter com ela.

- O vestido fica-te muito bem!

- Obrigada amiga! – Hermione deu-lhe um abraço e sussurrou ao ouvido da pequena Ginny. – Muito obrigada mesmo... Hermione passou todo o baile sentada numa cadeira ao fundo da sala. De vez em quando, alguns rapazes ainda paravam e convidavam-na para dançar, mas a resposta dela era sempre a mesma... "Não!"

--

_Brigada pelas reviewsSsSsSs! Espero que gostem deste capítulo porque é o penúltimo! É verdade... Mais um, e é o fim da minha primeira fic! =) ihihih _

_[O.o] bSSituuh da anGeL =D_


	6. Quando a sombra se torna palpável

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Tinha a testa a ferver e estava transpirada.

- Calma. Foi só um sonho.

Hermione abraçou Harry que a olhava com ternura.  
  
--  
  
Já tinha passado um ano desde aquele baile de final de ano, e estávamos no mês de Novembro. Muitas coisas tinham mudado, a partir da noite em que ela usara aquele vestido lindo, mas que há muito tempo permanecia intocável dentro do roupeiro. A Weasley, Ginny, naquela noite, havia encontrado o seu amor... A mais pequena da família casara há um mês, aproximadamente, com um rapaz chamado William. Ron namorava uma muggle. E Harry, já estava casado há muito tempo. Logo no mês a seguir a acabarem as aulas, casou com Cho, e até já estava à espera do seu herdeiro. A única que não mudou muito fora Hermione... Esta continuava abatida, quase não saía de casa e, ultimamente, sonhava com a morte de Draco e até com a sua. Isto preocupava Harry. E por isso obrigou-a a mudar-se para uma casa perto da sua onde estaria em segurança.  
  
--  
  
Da cadeira que tinha na varanda, Hermione observava os montes cheios de neve, que se erguiam na sua frente. O sol, com uma luz que parecia divina, espreitava por de entre as nuvens. Há muito tempo que ela não via o belo mundo que estava para lá das quatro paredes em que se refugiara. Do céu, flocos de neve começaram a cair, cada vez com mais intensidade. Hermione deixou-se ficar ali sentada durante alguns minutos. De repente, um pensamento veio-lhe à cabeça. "Eu podia ir até lá fora... Só mesmo para ver a neve!" E como que automaticamente, correu para dentro de casa, pegou no seu manto preto e saiu para o bosque que se estendia até à estrada que levava a Hogsmead.

Hermione sentia-se a respirar outra vez. Depois de ter andado um longo bocado, decidiu sentar-se debaixo de uma grande árvore, onde a neve não a atingia. Encostou a cabeça ao tronco da grande árvore e fechou os olhos. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali sentada, mas apenas deu conta da sua boca começar a mexer-se e, que das suas cordas vocais, sair uma canção que em tempos, lhe parecera magnífica mas que agora, apenas servia para acentuar ainda mais o desespero...

- Aconteça o que acontecer. – A sua voz quase não se ouvia tal como uma lágrima que escorria pela sua face. – Aconteça o que acontecer! Hei-de amar- te até ao dia da minha morte... – A voz de Hermione cada vez ficava mais audível. – Não há montanha demasiado alta. Nenhum rio é demasiado largo. As estrelas podem colidir, mas eu vou sempre amar-te!

- Eu só quero desaparecer dentro do teu beijo...

Uma voz saia de dentro de um vulto preto, que passava por de entre as árvores em direcção a Hermione. Esta levantou-se muito rapidamente e quando meteu a mão no bolso do manto para tirar a sua varinha, reparou que não a trazia consigo! E agora? Que poderia ela fazer?

- Pára, onde estás! – A sua voz tremia. – Tira o capuz para eu ver quem és!

Muito lentamente, duas mãos puxaram o capuz para trás, e de dentro dele, saíram uns magníficos olhos azuis.

- D... Draco? – Hermione nem sabia o que pensar... Um lado, dizia-lhe que aquele podia não ser o Draco. Mas o outro, dizia-lhe que aqueles olhos só podiam pertencer a uma pessoa... Draco Malfoy! – És mesmo tu?

O rapaz de cabelos loiros pelos ombros, e com um pouco de barba sorriu, e quando o fez, Hermione não teve a mínima dúvida de que era mesmo aquele por quem ela tinha chorado tanto tempo! Correu até ele e deu-lhe um abraço bem apertado ao qual ele respondeu. E mais uma vez, aqueles olhares maravilhosos encontraram-se, para desta vez nunca mais se separarem.

- Amo-te tanto Hermione!

E com estas palavras, caíram ambos num beijo apaixonado que só acabou porque repararam que não estavam sós. Alguém que os odiava, sabia que eles estavam ali...

- Que romântico! Aqui no meio da neve, o casalinho reencontra-se... – A vez de Lucius Malfoy era mais arrepiante do que nunca. – Espero que tenham saboreado bem esse beijo, porque foi o último! – No mesmo tempo que ergueu a varinha, Draco pôs Hermione atrás das suas costas para a salvar.

– Avada Ke...

- Avada Kedavra!!

Um corpo frio e firme caiu no chão já coberto de neve. A principio, ninguém percebera muito bem o que se passara... Mas quando Hermione viu Harry atrás de si, percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Harry tinha ido até ali para os salvar! Salvá-los de Lucius que estava agora caído no chão. Salvá-los de uma morte certa. Salvá-los de morrerem antes de poderem dizer um ao outro o quanto sentiram a sua falta, e quantas lágrimas derramaram esperando pela chegada um do outro. Como poderia Hermione, algum dia, agradecer-lhe?!  
  
Após duas semanas, em que se mataram as saudades, Hermione ainda não conseguia perdoar completamente Draco! Não percebia o porquê de ele ter fugido daquela maneira! Mas, e apesar disso, as suas vidas continuaram a ser perfeitas! Agora que eles estavam juntos, nada lhes podia fazer mal. E quase sem parem por isso, passaram-se 5 anos de amor e alegria. Draco e Hermione pensavam que a paz se havia instalado na sua casa. Hermione sabia que a vida não residia apenas em coisas felizes, mas nunca pensou que o destino lhe pregasse uma partida. E foi numa terrível manhã que...  
  
--  
  
Hermione ouviu o choro de uma criança e pousou a caneta. Correu até uma porta onde se encontravam as letras "K. M." em letras douradas, e entrou no quarto. Já lá dentro, viu que o pequeno Kurtis acabado de acordar, chorava. Hermione pegou no bebé e acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros. Olhou-o e sorriu. O pequeno sorriu também e esfregou os olhos azuis, como os do pai. Pô-lo de novo na sua camita e ficou a vê-lo dormir. Hermione era uma mãe babada! Ali de cabelitos loiros e uns grandes olhos azuis estava Kurtis Malfoy. O seu orgulho... Quando ele adormeceu, Hermione voltou para o seu escritório, pegou na caneta e continuou a sua história.  
  
--  
  
E foi numa terrível manhã que o inesperado aconteceu. Durante o seu passeio matinal, Draco foi cercado por um monte de Devoradores da Morte que ali mesmo, sem dó nem piedade, o assassinaram.  
  
-fLaShBaSk-  
  
- Mas olhem só quem é ele... O nosso traidor! – Um homem encapuzado falou.

- Eu não trai ninguém! Só lutei por aquilo que acredito.

- Sabes rapaz, não devias desafiar o Senhor das Trevas! – O homem que se encontrava à sua frente falou de novo, e muito lentamente tirou o capuz. Por baixo de um manto preto, Lord Voldemort ergueu a sua varinha e pronunciou as últimas palavras que Draco iria ouvir. – Avada Kadavra!

Cerca de cinco segundos depois, os membros da Ordem de Fénix apareceram e quando Hermione viu o corpo do seu amado do chão, percebeu que tinham chegado tarde demais. Olhou para os olhos do Malfoy, que agora não mostravam nada mais do que o frio que se apoderara da alma de Draco, e deixou que uma lágrima, uma última, caísse dos seus olhos. E ali mesmo, diante de um corpo gelado, Hermione jurou lutar contra as Trevas, até as suas forças se esgotarem.

Infelizmente, depois da morte de Draco Malfoy não pôde lutar muito mais pois descobriu que estava grávida. Mas Harry e Ron não a deixaram ficar mal, e vingaram a morte do loiro que jamais será esquecido. Conseguiram derrotar Voldemort e agora o mundo vive, finalmente, em paz! Quanto a Hermione, apenas lhe resta cuidar de um dos últimos dos Malfoy para que Kurtis se torne num feiticeiro são grandioso como o seu pai.  
  
--  
  
Hermione tremia tanto, que quase não conseguia escrever. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, mas o desejo de Draco estava cumprido! As suas vidas iam ser conhecida por todos... Como ela escrevera na história, agora só lhe restava o pequeno Kurtis... E ela, não o ia perder!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_E pronto... A minha primeira fic chegou ao fim. Sei que não era propriamente deste final que estavam á espera, mas tive que dar alguma acção à história! _

_Até um dia destes porque, eu volto! E com muitas mais fics (ihih)_

_bSSituuhx dA anGeL! [O.o]_

_PS.- Já me eskecia dos agradecimentos... =X Kero agradecer a todos os k tiveram pachorra pa ler a fic (lol), às ninas k deixaram reviews porque foram umas fofuxas (=D) e à Filipa e ao Felipe k m ajudaram na fic! eheh... bRiGaDuuuuu! kiSs_


End file.
